


Glass

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Intrusive Thoughts, Mild Sexual Content, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some non-linear snippets of Agent Washington’s earlier years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh moment when you write this just to vent out problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains physical violence.

He unlocks the stall door to find the other guy who was in the bathroom with him at the sink. It’s… it’s Cecil. Cecil Kyle. David’s feet are stuck to the floor and he’s staring straight ahead. Cecil must have noticed him in the mirror. He finishes washing his hands and turns around.

In that second, time slows to a crawl. Droplets of water run down Cecil’s hands, David’s eyes following them. Cecil’s face slowly shifts to a glaring frown.

“What’re you staring a—”

And then David’s hand is in Cecil’s hair, whose face has just been put through the sink mirror. Time speeds back up and everything crashes into him. There are cracks forming in the mirror and Cecil is screaming. Instead of feeling ashamed or horrified, David feels… vindicated. In another mad rush he pulls back Cecil’s head and slams it into the mirror again, this time ripping a howl from the other boy. White hot rage fills David. He does it again.

For his sisters.

Crack

For his mother.

Crack

For him.

Smash

There are shards of glass in the sink, and Cecil’s blood is mixing with his tears. David drops him to the floor where he lies, shaking and crying.

David doesn’t know how to feel. He isn’t feeling. He feels nothing, and that makes him feel strong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of the f slur, underage sex, and minor intrusive thoughts.
> 
> Note: This is not meant to be viewed as porn. this is an exercise in/vent piece about sex repulsion. i tried to keep explicit content to a minimum.

David isn’t quite sure how he ended up here, but he guesses years of being called “fag” might have contributed to it. To be clear, he’s not completely sure that he’s gay, but he knows that he has some sort of attraction towards men, so, y’know. Might as well find another depressed gay kid and fuck about it.

So here he is, in the back of some guy named Raphael’s closet (ironic, right?) making out like his life depends on it, except not really. Raphael is into it, but he, David, couldn’t care less. He almost kind of hates it. But he’s supposed to be gay, right? Like, months if not years of jacking off to random assholes and now that he’s here in the moment he’s just not interested? Give him a fucking break. He wants this, doesn’t he? So he pushes harder into Raphael’s mouth and grabs his ass, making him moan into the kiss, if you can even call it that.

Hitches a leg between Raphael’s. He wants this.

Grinds harder. He wants this.

Moves faster. He wants this.

I want to stop. He wants this.

I don’t like this. He wants this.

He wants this. HE WANTS THIS.

He had somehow zoned out (not in the good way, the “I really fucking hate this get me out of here” way) with Raphael’s hand on his dick so when he came it was jarring to say the least.

It all hits him at once, the painful reality that is his life. He wants to hurt someone, he wants to kill himself. David is suddenly aware of how hot he is, how he’s sweat through his clothes, the stickiness and smell of sex, the cum—shit—he’s got cum all over his shirt. How’s he supposed to wash this out before he gets home?

He snatches his hands away from Raphael, quickly stuffing his dick back in his pants and zipping himself up. Raphael stands there, panting.

“Dude, are you kidding? You’re just gonna leave without letting me get off?” David opens and closes his mouth, trying to think of something to say. He settles on nothing, turning on his heels. Out of the closet and to the bathroom to wash his shirt.

“Son of a bitch…!” He hears Raphael curse, guess that tops the list for “Top Ten Worst First Times”. Way to go David.


End file.
